Let No Jedi Tear Asunder
by GreatOne
Summary: Han is forced to take drastic measures when Luke tries to pressure Han and Leia into putting their children into hiding. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Let No Jedi Tear Asunder**

Intro

Sunlight streamed into the opulent living room, illuminating the back of Luke Skywalker's blond hair. The effect gave the impression of making the young Jedi Master angelic... a bit holy, even. Considering his current emotions, the glow only heightened Han Solo's barely suppressed fury as he listened to his brother-in-law's speech.

Luke glanced over briefly at Han, then returned his attention back toward his sister. "It's for the best, Leia," he finished up, trying to sound certain of his stance.

"But they're so young," Leia said, not for the first time.

"That's exactly why I feel it's important to protect them from darkside influences," Luke stated, spreading his hands outward in a conciliatory gesture. "Sending them away will protect them while they are at their most vulnerable."

Han could no longer remain silent. "Protect them? From us?"

"No, no," Luke insisted. "From the darkside. The Force is telling me there are evil beings out there that would love to kidnap and twist your children's minds."

"Yet we won't know where our children are located?" Han asked, barely believing his own ears. "And you will? That's not right."

"Luke has explained this already," Leia said to her husband. "He's a Jedi, and he'd be able to withstand a darksider's interrogation."

"Luke is their uncle," Han said, his lips thinning in frustration and anger. "We're the parents, Princess. This isn't his decision, and I don't care what the kriffin' Force is telling him."

"It's not just your decision, either," Leia returned sharply.

"Did the Jedi of old do this?" Han questioned, glaring at his wife.

"They didn't have to," Luke responded. "Force-sensitive children were removed from their parents as soon as they were identified and taken into the protection of other Jedi."

Han gave a derisive snort. "Really? And the birth-parents didn't object, even a little bit?"

"It was for the best," Luke said, knowing he'd asked himself the same question, and more than once.

"I'm not sure bringing back the Jedi Order sounds like such a great idea."

"HAN!" Leia shouted, sounding shocked.

"What?" Han replied, shaking his head. "You're telling me that legalized kidnapping was a good thing?"

"The parents must have agreed," Leia argued.

"Or they were pressured into it, with that weak-mind-altering Force of yours."

"That's not true," Leia said, unsure whether it was or wasn't.

Han walked up to Luke. "I thought this Force of yours was everywhere."

"It is," Luke agreed.

"So how would our kids be safe from the darkside of the Force wherever it is you want to send them? Is this place immune from the darkside, and all evil?"

"No, it's just that only a select few would know where they are."

"And that select few wouldn't include me an' Leia."

"It's only for a few years."

"Years! Those are the same years that parents have the most influence over their development."

"It is their most formative years, which is why I want to send them -"

"Away from us!" Han interrupted hotly.

"Away from the darkside," Luke finished, becoming frustrated with Han's failure to see how important this was to the future.

"According to the New Republic law, our kids' welfare is half mine," Han said. "And I say, no way."

Leia was torn, desperately trying to understand Luke's viewpoint, yet as the mother, understanding Han's reluctance to concede. "We can talk about this later, after we've had a chance to cool down and consider the pros and cons."

"Spoken like a true politician," Han said sarcastically. He could bear no more discussion, and as far as he was concerned, the matter was closed. Turning, he stalked out of the living area and headed up the staircase to the bedroom.

Leia waited until the bedroom door could be heard closing. "I'm sorry, Luke. This is all such a shock to both of us. We love our children, and the idea of them being taken away..."

"You'd be able to visit them," Luke said gently. "Or you and Han could stay with them the entire time."

"I can't leave the New Republic right now," Leia said sadly. "And asking Han to stay in one place for three or four years...well, you know how well that would work out."

"I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't feel it was important," Luke said.

"I know," Leia said. "I'll wait for a few days, and approach Han again with the subject, when he's not so upset."

"This is very important," Luke prodded. "Try your best to make Han understand."

For some reason, that remark annoyed the Princess. "Yes, Luke. I'll do my best, but first I have to convince myself."

* * *

The next several days were extremely tense in the Solo household. Arguments would erupt whenever Leia brought up the subject of her brother taking the children, and it was becoming increasingly obvious to Han that Leia was siding with Luke, and there would be no unified front to present to the young Jedi Knight. Leia's apparent acquiescence to Luke's demands divided them even further. In an attempt to ease the strain, early mornings would find Han fleeing to the calming solitude of his ship, and the quiet understanding of his long-time partner, Chewbacca.

Late afternoon, Chewie finally remarked to his friend, [You should go home. Try to make peace.]

"Yeah," Han said with a snort. "We haven't had a peaceful night since Luke stuck his nose into our business."

[Do you still love Leia?]

Han shot his partner an incredulous look. "Why do you even have to ask that? I'd do almost anything for Leia - except this." The Corellian shook his head in despair. "It's Luke that I'm starting to hate."

[He means well. He is still young.]

"You got that right," Han snapped out. "Young, and despite Leia's claims to the contrary, inexperienced when it comes to being a Jedi. Knowing how to use a lightsaber and levitate rocks doesn't give him the right to dictate other peoples' lives. Hell, the entire galaxy is giving him credit for single-handedly killing the Emperor, when it was actually Vader that did it. All that unjustified praise is going to his head."

[You cannot blame Luke for the galaxy's hero-worship,] the huge Wookiee growled. [He has tried to deflect it away from himself.]

"Whose side are you on?"

[Yours,] Chewie replied. [But I am getting tired of spending so much time working on the _Falcon_ when there is nothing wrong with her. I want to go to my apartment and get some rest.]

"So go. I'm not stopping you."

[You go home, too, and be nice.]

"I'll try. But Luke had better not be there when I get home."

* * *

Luke wasn't at the Solo apartment. For that matter, neither was Leia. It was Threepio, carrying three large satchels, that greeted Han in the main hallway.

"Hello, Master Solo!" the droid said. "Mistress Leia is not home at the moment, but rest assured that I am doing a wonderful job at attending to your offspring. Although, since they are currently napping, it is not all that difficult at the moment."

"Where is she?"

"Princess Leia?"

"Yes!"

"The Princess went over to Winter's apartment, in order to aid Winter in assembling traveling apparel."

It took Han several seconds to decipher the droid's babble. "Where's Winter going?"

"I am not certain," Threepio replied. "It was not my place to ask that particular question."

Han pointed at the luggage the droid was holding. "What's all that?"

The droid's head tilted down as he lifted the bags. "This?"

"Yeah, Goldenrod. THAT."

"It is the children's clothing and toys. Princess Leia requested I put a travel bag together for each of them."

Han felt the blood drain from his face as he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. "You're kidding me," he whispered to himself.

Threepio failed note the comment wasn't a question. "No, Sir. It is not in my programming to 'kid'."

Han had to take a moment to compose himself, stunned that Leia would go behind his back and allow Luke to whisk their children off into the unknown. Shaking, he turned his attention back to the droid. "Did Leia tell you where the kids were going?"

"No, Master Han. Did you not know about this development?"

"Of course I knew," Han snapped, easily lying to the gullible droid. "We're all taking a little vacation. So take those bags to the Falcon right away."

This seemed to cheer the droid considerably. "A vacation? That sounds quite delightful." He shuffled toward the door. "Am I invited, Master Solo?"

"When hell freezes over," Han muttered under his breath.

"What did you say? I did not hear you."

"I said, of course you're coming with us," Han called out. "Now hurry up. I'll get the kids out of bed, and meet you at the docking pad."

* * *

Winter's Apartment

"I'm sure this will be for the best, Leia," Winter said soothingly as she gathered some of her personal items into a bag.

"I hope so," Leia responded. "This whole thing has been such a strain on my marriage. I never thought anything would come between us like this has done."

Winter held up a tiny swimsuit. "Are you taking yours?"

Leia laughed. "After three children? I'm shocked you own such a bitty little thing, Winter."

"When you've got it, flaunt it," Winter pointed out. "You've kept your figure, and you do want Han's undivided attention, don't you?"

"Yes," Leia said, grinning. "Which is why I need you along to watch the children when Han and I go out for the evening."

"You could always take Threepio," Winter replied.

"Threepio? That droid is always interrupting us at the most inopportune times. He can stay with Luke."

"Is that your brother's punishment for causing such a rift in your relationship with Han?"

"What do you think?" Leia asked, laughing. The door chime interrupted the conversation, and Winter left to answer.

A few moments later, Threepio followed Winter into the bedroom. "Your droid is here."

"Threepio!" Leia chastied, suddenly worried. "I told you to stay with the children!"

"The children are safe with their father," Threepio stated. "Master Solo sent me here to assist you, while he preps the _Millennium Falcon_."

Leia gave a groan. "This was supposed to be a surprise. I'd like to know what you told Han, especially since I deliberately didn't give you any details."

"I only stated that you were at Mistress Winter's apartment, helping her pack," Threepio replied. "I must say, he did seem rather put out that he wasn't informed about this trip."

Suddenly, a cold Force-warning ran down the Princess's spine. She hurried over to the communication panel, and entered the _Falcon's_ private code. There was no response. Quickly, she tried raising Han on his comlink, and was met with static. Frightened, Leia reached out with the Force to sense her husband and her children's presences' - and through the Force she could barely feel them. They were far off in the distance, and growing farther with each passing second.

"Winter?" Leia whispered, grasping the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white.

"What's happened?" Winter asked in concern.

"Han... Han has kidnapped the children."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chewbacca would not go along with kidnapping your children," Winter said firmly, watching as Leia frantically contacted the flight controller, confirming her fears that the _Falcon_ had lifted off. "There must be some simple explanation."

"No, he wouldn't help Han," Leia said, grasping at that small hope before she remembered the past. "Although, he did go along with that incident where Han took me to Dathomir against my will."

"Master Chewbacca was not inside the ship when I dropped off the children's luggage," Threepio informed the women. "After Captain Solo arrived, he told me his co-pilot went back to his own apartment for some recharging... I mean, rest. Then he ordered me to come over here and help you and Winter."

Leia hurriedly pressed in the code for Chewie's private comlink, and soon a shaggy, sleepy face appeared in the screen. "Chewie? Han's taken my babies!"

[What? Why?]

Threepio acted as the Wookiee's interpreter, and then Leia replied, "He saw Threepio taking the children's luggage out of our apartment. I wanted to surprise him with a vacation, and he must have thought...." She stopped speaking, trying to keep from sobbing.

[He thought you were allowing Luke to take the twins and Anakin away,] Chewie surmised. [I will be sure to throttle him when we find him, Princess.]

Leia clenched her teeth, determined that this problem would be quickly resolved - she just needed to speak to Han. "Where do you suppose he would go?"

Chewie considered. [He will need help with two-year-old twins and a six-month-old baby. He may consider asking Malla for assistance. I will contact her immediately.]

"Thanks," Leia said. "I'll get in touch with Luke, and let him know what's happening. Maybe he can use his Force-insight into all of this, as well."

* * *

About two hours after leaving Coruscant, Han began having serious doubts about his impulsive action. The baby was screaming non-stop, and the twins were busy getting into everything that wasn't sealed firmly shut. This meant his precious tools were being tossed about the hallways, mingling with a trail of clothes and toys.

Han gathered up Jaina and Jacen, plunking them into their booster seats, which had been installed by the game table. He fastened the belts across their laps, ordering them to stay put. This only resulted in the twins bursting into tears, joining Anakin's wails.

"QUIET!" Han yelled into the cacophony, holding his palms against his ears. The three children grew silent and wide-eyed... for about three seconds. Then the cries ratcheted up in volume, drowning out even the noise of the Falcon's engines. "All right, all right," Han cajoled, desperate. "I'm _sorry_ I yelled. Will you stop crying if I give you ice cream?" The twins immediately stopped, although Anakin kept crying.

Jacen sniffed. "Lotsa?"

"Cocolot?" Jaina added hopefully.

"Yes, a lot of chocolate ice cream. With nuts and whipping cream."

"I dunna like nuts," Jaina complained.

"I wanna quirt the whip cream right inna my mouth," Jacen said. "From the can."

"You can do that," Han promised, grateful at least two of the three had quieted down. As he took out the container from the cooler, his mind raced. He needed to come up with some type of plan, and it was obvious he needed the help of a female with his children. As he scooped large mounds of ice cream into dishes, he dismissed the notion of heading to Kashyyyk. Malla would certainly agree to help him, but she would contact Chewie at the first opportunity, and then Chewie would tell Leia, and then all seven hells would break loose. Leia needed time to reconsider sending the children away with Luke, but right now she would be too furious at Han to appreciate the sacrifice he was making in order to keep his family together.

The problem was that Han simply didn't know too many women that would be willing to help him. Mara? He glanced over at the twins, their faces now covered in gooey chocolate ice cream. She wasn't the patient sort, and Han wasn't too sure he could trust her not to contact Luke. Xavarri? Han knew she was trust-worthy, but she was also impossible to locate. That only left ...

The Corellian glanced over at the hyperspace controls. Was she still in the same location? Probably. Was she still in charge of her shady technical crew? Undoubtedly. Would she want to kill him, or help him? Han sighed, and moved over to the computer, resetting his course for the Corporate Sector.

* * *

As he sat in Leia's large penthouse, Jedi Skywalker tried to make Leia stop pacing the room. "Calm down."

Leia spun on her toe, facing Luke. "Calm down? My CHILDREN ARE GONE!"

"Han won't harm them."

"I _know_ that," Leia snapped out. "But, trust me on this, I'm going to punish him when he comes home. Slowly and painfully. I'm aware he was very upset, but Han should've known I wouldn't go behind his back and let you take our children away."

Luke coughed. "Maybe you should have. Then this wouldn't be happening."

"How dare you suggest that?" Leia said in a low, quiet tone. "My family is falling apart, and there is only one person who's responsible."

"Me?" Luke questioned in disbelief.

"Who else?"

"I was only trying to help!"

"Tell me, Luke, when you get married and have children, do you plan on removing them from your life for two or three years?"

"If I feel the Force is telling me it's necessary, I will," he returned evenly.

"Really?" Leia folded her arms across her chest as she regarded her flustered sibling. "And do you suppose you'll do this if your wife objects?"

"She'll have to understand."

"What if she doesn't understand?" Leia persisted. "What if she's one very determined lady, with a mind of her own, and a lightsaber to back it up? Someone like Mara Jade?"

Luke flushed. "I'm not getting married to Mara Jade."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make," Leia stated. "The point is that in order to have a successful marriage, you have to try and understand the other person's viewpoint. When it comes to sequestering our children, I more than understand Han's view. In fact, I agree with it."

Luke considered Leia's words. "I was under the impression you'd come around to seeing this my way."

"When you have your own children, feel free to send them where ever you want, for however long you want. I hope you marry an understanding lady, or at least a very weak-willed one. In the meantime, I happen to be married to a very strong-willed man, who happens to make rash decisions. Thanks to you, I've got to spend a great deal of time and energy locating my family, and putting my marriage back on track."

"You know I'll help you," Luke said, feeling guilty.

"You know you don't have a choice."

* * *

Ekibo, in the Corporate Sector

It took Han quite a few days, and more than a few bribes, to track down her down, although he was relieved to discover her organization was no longer on Urdur. That cold planet reminded Han of Hoth, and he wasn't too fond of cold and snow, especially after having experienced the 'joy' of camping outside in negative temperatures overnight. Ekibo was a temperate planet, known for farming and herdbeasts.

As the _Falcon_ gently landed in an open field, the Corellian noted with some concern the large group of heavily armed, rough-looking men that quickly surrounded his ship. After ordering his twins to stay put, Han lowered the ramp and with arms raised above his head, he slowly exited his ship, stopping at the foot of the ramp.

"I'm not here to make trouble," he called out, hoping the men didn't have itchy trigger fingers. He squinted into the bright sunlight, trying to see if he recognized anyone.

"Liar," a familiar, and feminine voice stated from behind his back.

Han spun around, grinning at the pretty blonde woman standing a few feet away. "Jessa!"

"Do ya want us to blast him?" one of the men yelled over.

"Probably later, but right now you can go back to work," Jessa replied calmly, pushing her curly hair back from her face. "I can handle this problem."

"Me?" Han asked innocently, lowering his hands to his side. "Since when have I caused you problems?"

A strange, unreadable look flitted across the woman's face, then she rolled her blue eyes. "How long has it been this time, Solo? Oh, wait... I know the answer. Twelve years." She gave a sour expression. "That's not so long, in the great scheme of the galaxy, is it?"

"I've been sort of busy," Han said defensively. "Saving the galaxy from tyranny, rescuing Princesses and Jedi. That sort of thing."

"You forgot to add that part about relaxing in carbonite while visiting the Great Jabba the Hutt."

"Oh. You heard about that, huh?"

"We hear everything, eventually. By the way, Solo, where's your wife?"

Han rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, that's the reason I'm here, actually."

"Let me guess... she's had enough of your running off to visit old loser friends, and she's kicked your sorry butt out and filed for divorce," Jessa surmised.

"No," Han said. "At least I'm pretty sure she hasn't filed for a divorce."

"Does she have a reason to?"

No sooner had those words left Jessa's mouth when two toddlers came rushing down the ramp. "Dada!" the girl cried out. "Anikin is crying again!"

"An' he's smelly, too," the little boy put in with a serious nod.

Han saw Jessa's astonished expression. "Those are my kids, Jaina and Jacen. The baby's in his crib."

Jaina waddled up to the woman, tugging her hand. "Are you our new nanny?"

"I sure hope not, kiddo," Jessa replied, glaring at Han. "Is your wife onboard, too?"

"Uh, no. Last I knew, Leia was on Coruscant."

"You must have a good reason to be here without her, and with your children in tow, I assume?"

"I do have a good reason," Han responded, shifting on his feet as he gave a quick glance down at the twins. "I don't suppose you have someone trustworthy that can watch my kids while we talk in private, do you?"

Jessa suppressed a sigh. "I'll contact Ida. She'll be a thousand times more competent at tending to children than you could possibly be." Jessa took a small comlink out of her pocket, and opened up a channel.

"Hey!" Han said, sounding hurt. "I can take care of my kids just fine. Who's this Ida, anyway?"

"Doc's wife."

"Old Doc got himself married again?" Han questioned, smirking as he thought about Jessa's white-haired father. "The salty old dog still has what it takes when it comes to the ladies. That means you've got a step-mother, huh?"

Jessa finished speaking into the comlink, then turned back to the Corellian. "Brilliant deductive reasoning, Solo. I'm surprised the New Republic doesn't make you head of Intel."

"Maybe they have."

"If that's the case, then I really will have to shoot you."

"You bebber not shoot my dada!" Jaina said indignantly. "Unca Luke will chop you in 'ave."

"An' I know how to beat peoples up," Jacen added, making chopping signals with his hands.

Jessa lowered her comlink, regarding the twins with amusement. "You're just like your old man, aren't you? All bluster and hot air." She waved toward the nearest building, "Go get your baby, Solo, and hurry up. Ida is waiting for us inside."

* * *

Ida was Doc's age, a petite older lady with white hair and a steely personality that complimented her husband's easy-going nature. She entered the room with a freckled face young blonde girl of about ten or eleven tagging behind her. Ida quickly introduced herself, and then introduced the young girl as her granddaughter, Nana. The Solo twins quickly took a liking to both Nana and Ida, especially after Ida promised them home-made cookies and milk. Han, however, was much more concerned with the way the sharp-eyed older lady seemed to be appraising him, her expression and demeanor judging him without actually saying anything amiss.

When Jessa and Han were finally left alone in a small conference room, Han asked, "Is Nana your daughter? She looks just like you."

"I don't know that's any of your concern, but yes, she's mine," Jessa said tightly.

"Is her father here on Ekibo?" Han questioned, curious about the man that had replaced him. Hopefully, the man was the responsible type, and if Jessa hadn't married him that at least he was helping raise the girl.

"He's on Ekibo," Jessa responded angrily, then quickly added, "We're not here to discuss my child. We need to discuss why you're here with yours."

Han frowned at Jessa's snippy response, and he went into a lengthy explanation of why he and his children were on Ekibo.

Jessa pursed her lips thoughtfully, drumming her fingertips on the metal tabletop. "So you've stolen your children from their own mother. Why am I not surprised."

"No!" Han said, horrified that his story had come out sounding so… wrong. "I'm trying to keep my _brother-in-law _from stealing our children from us."

"What you did is considered illegal, Solo. Even out in the wilds of the Corporate Sector."

"I'm not going to keep them from Leia for very long. Only a few weeks, at the most," Han said defensively. "She'll come to her senses as soon as she realizes how much she misses them, and figures out how much worse it would be if they'd be taken away from us for years."

"You never think about the consequences of your actions, do you?" Jessa snapped out. "You just go along, dumb as a stump, and never, ever think that what you're doing is wrong… or that it could hurt someone." She jumped up from her seat, pointing an accusing finger toward the Corellian. "Do you?"

Han stood as well. "I should have known you'd take Leia's side. Women all stick together."

"This has nothing to do with Princess Leia."

"I don't understand what you're getting at," Han said, frustrated.

"Nana's eleven years old, Solo."

"So?"

"You left me twelve years ago, give or take a few months."

Han's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I don't understa…" Then his voice trailed off, and comprehension filled his face.

"You get it, finally," Jessa said. "Nana's actual name is Hanna, and she _is_ your child, Solo. I suppose belated congratulations might be in order, but if my father finds out you've come here, you'd better make certain you're wearing a high quality dura-steel cup."


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you heard _anything_ yet?" Leia asked Chewie as he and Luke entered her Presidential Office with Threepio and Artoo in tow. "He's on Kashyyyk, right?"

Chewie gave a low moan, and shook his head negatively. [Not a word.]

The Princess turned her worried and accusing gaze toward her Jedi brother. "What about Lando? What about all their smuggler buddies?"

"Lando hasn't heard from Han," Luke replied reluctantly. "He's contacted every smuggler he can think of, and they've all promised to let him know if Han makes contact."

Leia clenched her fingers into fists, trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's been three days. If I don't hear something soon, I'm going to …" She sighed, and forced herself to calm down. "I've tried to meditate, but it's not working."

"It's hard to get a clear signal from the Force when you can't clear your mind and emotions," Luke said, belatedly realizing he was starting to lecture. "I've been meditating too, and I'm getting vague feelings."

"About the children?" Leia asked hopefully, tears welling up in her eyes. "Are they all okay?"

Luke gave a gentle, reassuring nod. "I haven't gotten any feelings that they aren't okay, if that helps."

"So what are these vague Force-feelings centering on, then?"

"A woman." Seeing Leia's expression darken, he quickly added, "Three women, actually."

"Increasing the numbers doesn't help matters, Luke."

"One of the women is actually a young girl, and the other one is older, with graying hair."

"And the third?"

Luke shifted his gaze to the floor. "About Han's age."

Chewie's blue eyes lit up. [I don't know about the first two, but perhaps the Force is telling Luke that Han went to Salla Zend for help.]

Threepio quickly interpreted the Wookiee's short speech, and Luke asked, "Salla?"

"Han told me about her once," Leia said. "He described her as an over-eager girlfriend that was trying to pressure him into marriage."

"Would she be willing to help him, if he showed up with three young children?" Luke questioned.

[If she didn't kill him, first,] Chewie replied.

"Kill him?" Threepio asked, throwing up his stiff arms in dismay. "Dear me. How does Captain Solo manage to get every sentient in the galaxy angry enough at him to want to kill him?"

"He's got a gift, Threepio," Leia replied.

* * *

The information Jessa provided took quite a while to process through Han's stunned brain. He blinked several times, and opened his mouth to speak, although words failed him.

"What, no smart-mouthed comeback?" Jessa asked with a smirk. "I'm waiting for a denial of paternity from you, and you're keeping me in breathless anticipation."

Han swallowed down the lump that had formed in this throat. "I'm not denying her. I'm just wondering why you never bothered to contact me after all this time."

Jessa gave a humorless smile. "You've got to be joking." Then her expression grew hard. "First, you promised me you'd be back. But I should've known better than to take a worthless smuggler like you at your word. In the second place, after I found out I was pregnant, I did try to locate you. You never stayed in one place long enough for my contacts to get you a message, and the next thing I heard was you'd gone into hiding with the rebellion. By the time I found out that you were a wall decoration in Jabba's Palace I was pretty annoyed at you, and I sure wasn't planning to risk my neck on a rescue attempt. Then, of course, the Empire fell and you were being hailed as a big hero, and it was pretty common knowledge you had used your dubious charms on Princess Leia to move up in the galaxy."

"That's a low blow," Han responded with a frown. "I can completely understand that you're upset with me -."

"How generous."

"But I'm no gold-digger," Han continued, his lips set in a tight line. "I love my wife, and I didn't marry her for money. She's not rich, by the way. Anything her family had in assets was used up by the war effort, and to help the survivors of Alderaan."

"She's the president, Solo," Jessa returned. "I'm sure the position comes with decent pay."

"We're not hurting, money-wise," Han said. "If that's what you're after, I'm sure I can set Hanna up with an annuity." Han was not expecting the slap across his face that followed his offer. Shocked, he put his hand to his burning cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Credits!?" Jessa shouted in disgust. "You think I want your wife's money? How dare you!"

"Then what _do _you want?" Han yelled in return. "I'm not a Jedi mind-reader, so you're gonna have to spell it out, real clear-like."

"I don't know what I want," Jessa said. "I don't even know what possessed me to even bother telling you. It's not like you'll ever give a kriff about her."

"That's not a fair thing to say," Han said. "If I had known –."

"If you had known, you would have done exactly the same thing," Jessa interrupted. "You would have stayed as far away from the Corporate Sector as possible."

"Maybe I would have," Han conceded. "But I'm not the same guy I was back then, Jess. So I'm gonna ask you again – if you don't want money, then what do you want from me?"

"I guess want to you to admit to your wife, and to the galaxy, that Hanna is your child. I don't want my child growing up and thinking she's wasn't good enough for you, or that you're embarrassed about her. I want her to be able to proudly tell everyone who her father is, and if she wants to use the Solo name, that she's got that right. I don't think that's asking too much."

Han took a sharp breath. "Do you know what that'll do to my marriage? The holo-shills will tear me apart, and inform the galaxy I'm a cad, while the High Council reminds Leia that they tried to get her to marry a Prince, pointing to this as a good reason she should've listened to them."

"You've kidnapped your own children," Jessa pointed out. "Don't you think there's a strong possibility that's already happening back on Coruscant?"

Han blinked in surprise. "I never thought about it."

"What a surprise," Jessa said dryly. "Now I think it's about time you contact your Princess and tell her where you're hiding her offspring. Maybe she'll let you live long enough to tell her about Hanna before she chops you apart with that lightsaber of hers."

"Yeah," Han said morosely. "After I tell her that bit of news, _then_ she can chop me apart."

* * *

Corucscant

Leia lay on her back in the darkened bedroom, rubbing her eyes and trying to keep her head from throbbing. A few hours earlier, Chewbacca had been able to raise Salla Zend over the holo-com with surprising ease; it had almost seemed that the woman was waiting to be contacted. But the initial contact was the only thing easy about talking to Salla. The Princess could still feel the sting of embarrassment remembering the way Salla taunted her while Chewie and Luke stood nearby and listened.

"_Thank you for returning our communication so quickly," Leia had started the conversation. "I was wondering if you've heard from Han lately."_

_Salla grinned. "He's gone missing?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes."_

"_So, Your Highness, even your old money couldn't hold Solo forever," Salla had replied with a sneer. "I can't say I'm surprised. You should have taken the hint with his last name."_

"_Then I can assume you haven't heard anything," Leia said, trying to reign in her disappointment._

"_I never said that," Salla returned quickly. "He's with me right now, as a matter of fact." She waved and blew a kiss to some unseen entity. "Stay in bed, darling. I know you miss me, and I'll be right there." She smirked back at the holo-cam. "The man's insatiable, isn't he? I always thought those with Force-skills were better in bed than us mortals, but Han tells me that's not the case with you."_

_Leia could barely form a coherent response to Salla's play-acting. She was perfectly aware that the woman was lying about being with Han, even without using the Force. "This conversation isn't much help to me. Have a nice day, Captain Zend."_

"_Oh, I've been having lots and lots of nice days since Han came back to me," Salla said. "The nights are even better." Then she cut off the connection._

"_That went well," Leia said sarcastically._

"_Apparently, the woman in my vision wasn't Salla Zend," Luke commented._

_[I do believe that lady is crazier than she ever was,]Chewie barked out in disbelief._

"_And we've undoubtedly made matters worse," Leia stated grimly. "Unless I miss my guess, Salla won't waste any time telling the holo-shills her story."_

Yes, contacting Zend had been a major mistake, and one that Leia knew she couldn't undo. She dreaded turning on the holo-net tomorrow, knowing that her secret about Han taking off with their kids was about to blow up in spectacular fashion.

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ set down on its regular landing pad, settling down with a satisfied hiss. Han still shuddered as he recalled his uncomfortable meeting with old Doc, Jessa's irate father back on Ekibo.

"_Do you have any notion what I wanted to do to you, Solo, when Jessa told me she was gonna have a baby?" said Doc, whose real name was actually __Klaus Vandangante._

"_I can imagine," Han admitted, knowing how protective he was going to feel when Jaina grew up and brought home a boy._

"_When I heard you were frozen in carbonite, I wanted to send Jabba flowers as a thank you gift," the distinguished gray-headed gentlemen added, glaring daggers at Solo._

"_I'm sorry," Han said, knowing how weak his apology sounded. "I can't undo the past, Doc."_

"_I hope for your sake your wife is the understanding sort," Doc shot back. "But I won't blame her a bit if she kicks your sorry butt outta the known galaxy."_

Jolted back to the present, Han gave a nervous grin toward Jessa. "Here we are. I hope the kids are all rested up. You don't suppose we should feed them before heading to my apartment, huh?"

Jessa shrugged, but said nothing.

"Maybe you're right. C-3PO can feed them when we get there. That's what he's paid to do," Han said, aware he was babbling, but unable to stop himself. "I'm sure glad that the twins took to Nana like they did. She's real good with them, and even Anakin is calmer around her. Course, that might be your influence, too. Are you certain Nana doesn't already know, um, the facts about me? Someone might've let it slip out over the years, and I know you want me to tell Leia about her first, but if Nana already knows…"

"She doesn't know," Jessa replied shortly.

"Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense," Han mumbled, unfastening his seat restraint. "She's never said anything to me that would indicate she does." In fact, the young girl barely seemed to notice Han, paying far more attention to the twins and the baby. Jessa had told her child their trip to Coruscant was a combination of a vacation and a meeting with an important political person. Nana had accepted this explanation without pressing for details, although she did complain rather loudly that the _Falcon_ was too small, too old, and too smelly for a vacation trip. Jessa had not disagreed, which had annoyed Han although he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut for once.

Han glanced at the chrono. "Leia should be heading home from the office by now. I'd rather just head home, since if we go to her office if could cause a public scene."

"A scene?" Jessa questioned, pointing out of the cockpit window. "Like that scene?"

Han did a double-take as he looked across the flat expanse. An impressively large group of humans and humanoids were gathered on a public walkway across an open stretch of space that separated the spaceport from the general public. They were all holding various holo-cams that were pointed in the direction of the _Falcon._ "What do you suppose that's all about?"

"Perhaps your wife has put out a bounty on your head," Jessa said, not sounding like she was joking.

For a brief moment, Han entertained the thought. "Nah," he said, shaking his head. "I've only been gone eight days. It'd have to be at least ten before she sent Fett after me." He waved toward the group of reporters. "Sides, they're way over there, and we can jump into a hover-car and take off before they know what's happening. Reporters aren't the brightest bunch, you know."

"No, I wouldn't know," Jessa said, glancing at the doorway as Nana entered with the twins in tow. "I've never had the privilege of being stalked by the holo-shills."

"That might all be about to change," Han said glumly.

* * *

"Leia? Honey? I'm home," Han called out into the quiet apartment. When there was no response, Han looked down at the twins. "Why don't you show Nana your room while I show Jessa around our home."

"'Kay," Jania replied, tugging Nana's hand to follow. The older girl shot her mother a put-upon look before following the twins down the corridor.

Han placed the baby into his playpen before addressing Jessa. "Are you thirsty? A drink might be in order before my wife gets home."

"I'm not certain a single drink will be much help, Han," a calm male voice stated from the doorway leading to the office area. "Two or three bottles might dull the pain Leia's about to inflict on you, though."

Han spun around to face the speaker. "Luke!"

The young Jedi stepped forward into the light. "Are you going to introduce me to your guest?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. This is Jessa Vandangante. An old friend." Han nodded toward Luke. "Jessa, this is Luke Skywalker, my brother-in-law."

"Hello, Jedi Skywalker," Jessa said politely. "I've heard a lot about you over the years."

"Mostly good, I hope."

Jessa smiled. "That depended on who was doing the talking."

"Makes sense," Luke conceded.

"What were those holo-shills doing across from the Falcon's landing berth?" Han asked.

"Rumors have a tendency to spread fast," Luke stated. "Especially when one of your ex-girlfriends told a reporter you had left Leia."

"Which ex-girlfriend?"

"Salla Zend."

Han gulped and ran his fingers through his hair. "What? How did _she_ find out I'd left Coruscant?"

Luke sighed. "Chewie thought you might have contacted her." He eyed Jessa. "Right idea, wrong girlfriend."

Just then, the outer door cycled open, and Leia entered with C-3PO tagging behind her. She stopped, taking in the scene in her living room. "You're home." Her eyes quickly flicked down at the playpen, and upon seeing the baby, she rushed forward, snatching up Anakin and covering his sticky face in warm kisses. "My baby!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, causing the child to wiggle and squirm. Leia turned to face Han, her face red with rage. "How DARE you!" How _dare_ you steal my babies!"

"I didn't.."

"Don't you try to make excuses!" Leia interrupted hotly. "I've been worried sick, and I haven't had a decent night's sleep in over a week."

"You were the one packing the kids' bags without telling me," Han said defensively. "Threepio told me you were taking them away!"

"I was packing for _everyone_!" Leia yelled back, furious. "I was going to surprise you with a family vacation!"

"Leia had decided that you were right, Han," Luke added. "I wasn't going to take your children."

"Oh," Han said, unable to think straight.

"Yes, oh!" Leia said tightly. She finally took notice of the blonde woman, who was staring at the floor and appearing quite uncomfortable. "Who is that?"

Jessa cleared her throat. "My name is Jessa."

"Oh, let me guess. One of Han's ex-flames?"

"Well - " Jessa started to reply, but then the twins came rushing into the room, yelling in joy at seeing their mother.

"Mommy!" Jacen cried, running up to Leia and throwing his arms around her legs. Jaina quickly added her own limbs to the mix, and Luke took the baby from his sister so she could properly greet her children.

"I'm so glad you're home safe," Leia said, dropping to her knees and hugging the twins.

"We made a new friend," Jaina said, looking back over her shoulder at the young girl standing a few feet back. "That's Nana."

Leia forced a warm at the girl. "Hello, Nana. Welcome to Coruscant."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nana replied.

"You must be related to …" Leia stood up, and glanced back at her unexpected guest. "Jessa, right?

"She's my mother," Nana replied, then quickly added as she pointed toward the Corellian. "And Han Solo is my father."

The room grew deathly quiet for long moments. Finally Han croaked out to Jessa, "I thought you said she didn't know."

"I'm _not_ stupid," Nana said smugly, enjoying the adults' stunned expressions.

"How long have you known this?" Jessa questioned, eyes wide.

"Years and years, Mom. People talk, and I have good ears, you know. It wasn't hard to figure this out."

"But why didn't you say something?" Jessa prodded.

Nana shrugged. "I was waiting for the right time."

Leia found her voice, although it was strained, "You'd better sleep on your ship tonight, Han. I'll have Luke put your new family up at a hotel."

Han faced his wife. "Leia, I can explain."

"Not now," Leia said, turning away. "I can't look at you right now. Leave."

"Leia…"

"LEAVE!"

Crushed, and fearing his marriage was now in tatters, Han left without further protest.


	4. Chapter 4

After her husband left the apartment, Leia turned her attention toward her unwanted guest. "What is it that you really want from us?"

"Go play with the twins, Nana," Jessa ordered her daughter, waiting until the young girl was gone before replying to Leia. "I want exactly what I told Han. I want my daughter to be publicly acknowledged by her father."

"Publicly? As in a holo-shill conference, with all the added benefits of a circus-type atmosphere?"

Jessa frowned. "Nothing of the sort. Just a simple, formal, written statement will do just fine."

"Then what?" Leia pushed, unwillingly to accept Jessa's statements as face-value. "Money?"

"That's the same thing Han asked, and I slapped him for suggesting it," Jessa responded.

"I wouldn't suggest trying that with me," Leia ground out. "I know how to defend myself."

"Ladies," Luke finally inserted, becoming concerned at the tone of the conversation. "Let's not make threats."

"I don't believe this is any of your concern, Luke," the Princess snapped. She glared at Jessa, and noticed she was staring at Luke with a strange expression on her face. "I'm not stupid, Miss Vandangante. If that was all you'd wanted, you could have stayed home and allowed Han to tell me this wonderful bit of news alone. You have another agenda, and it doesn't take my Jedi instincts to tell me this, either."

"I'll give you credit for being sharp." Jessa gave Leia a cool smile. "None of this has to be made public at all, if I get exactly what I want."

"Which is, what?"

Jessa's smile left her face. "I want a husband."

"Sorry," Leia shot back. "Han's already taken."

"It didn't appear to me you were thrilled to have him back," Jessa said with a laugh. "But don't worry, I'm not interested in stealing Solo from you."

"Then what are you babbling about?"

Jessa's gaze shifted back toward Luke. "My daughter needs a good role-model for a father. What could better than a noble Jedi?"

"ME?" Luke stuttered out in shock, his eyes growing wide at this unexpected turn of events. "I don't even know you, much less love you!"

"So? We'll learn to love each other," Jessa replied, unconcerned. "It'll be like those royal arranged marriages." She smiled coyly at Leia. "You almost ended up in one of those, right? What was his name? Prince Isolator? Idolater?"

Leia shook her head. "Nana already knows who her real father is."

"Yes, that's very unfortunate. It's also apparent she can keep a secret. Believe me when I say it will never get out who her biological father happens to be if Jedi Skywalker agrees to marry me."

Luke rubbed his temples. "We all need to take a step back, and think about what we're saying. Why don't I escort you to a hotel, and tomorrow we can start over with a clear head."

Jessa's smile grew wide, and she quickly took Luke's arm. "That's a great idea, Luke." She called over her shoulder, "Nana! Come on… we're going to be spending the night at the fanciest hotel on Coruscant, courtesy of the Solos."

The young girl ran back into the living area. "Does it have a swimming pool?"

"I'm sure it does, honey." Jessa pulled Luke closer, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Luke promised to take good care of us, didn't you Luke?"

"Sure," Luke said morosely, looking at his stunned sister for help. Leia gave a helpless shrug, and Luke added, "Whatever you want, I guess."

"That's what I want to hear," Jessa said as Luke escorted her out of Leia's apartment. "It's amazing what love-at-first-sight does for a person's outlook on life, isn't it?"

When the door shut, Threepio finally spoke. "Mistress Leia? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"My audio circuits seem to be malfunctioning. Is Master Luke expected to enter a marriage contract with this, err, lady?"

"It appears that's what she wants," Leia replied.

"I was under the impression that humans took on this particular commitment because of an emotion called 'love', which I freely admit I do not understand. Does Master Luke feel this emotion toward Miss Jessa?"

"No."

"Does Miss Jessa feel this emotion toward Master Luke?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then…" the droid trailed off, baffled. "I will never understand humans."

"Join the crowd."

* * *

Han didn't go to his ship, since it was still being stalked by holo-shills. Instead he headed to Chewie's apartment, although he dreaded facing his friend after the disaster with Leia. Taking a deep breath, Han rang the buzzer and quickly decided the best defense was a good offense.

As the door opened, Han pushed his way inside the room, refusing to look directly at his long-time partner. "What were you thinking? Salla? Salla?? Salla's _crazy_, pal! You never, ever bring up the name of a crazy ex-girlfriend! It's obvious she's contacted the reporters, and now Leia's furious with me!"

[You don't think kidnapping your children had anything to do with her ire?]

"Well, maybe a little bit," Han conceded. "But if it wouldn't have gotten out that I'd left, then when I got home everything could've been smoothed over with a little kiss and an apology."

Chewie sighed. [Perhaps you're right. I should not have brought up Salla's name.] The holo-com gave a chime, and the Wookiee pressed the 'open channel' button.

Leia's face shimmered into view. "Is that no-account husband of mine over there?"

Chewie gave a toothy grin and waved Han over to the viewer to face his wife once again. "Hi, Sweetheart. Am I forgiven?"

"_Are you kidding me? Do you know what that crazy girlfriend of yours wants_?"

[What girlfriend? Salla?] Chewie inserted questioningly.

"Uh, no, not Salla," Han replied worriedly. "Jessa."

[You brought JESSA to Coruscant?] Chewie roared in disbelief.

"It's not like I had a choice," Han said defensively.

[What did she do, hold a blaster to your head?]

"Not a blaster. Just a kid of mine that I never knew about."

[AND YOU THOUGHT A KISS AND AN APOLOGY WOULD SMOOTH THAT OVER?]

"Quit yellin'," Han complained, holding his hands to his ears. Looking back at a still-furious Leia, he asked, "I suppose she lied to me, and she wants a ton of credits?"

"_No, something much, much more valuable than money_," Leia hissed out. "_She wants a husband!_"

"Uh, really? Did you tell her I'm still married to you and I ain't available?" Han asked, then added hopefully, "I'm _not_ available, am I?"

"_She doesn't want you, you egomaniac," Leia said. "She wants Luke to become her husband_!"

"Luke? Instead of me? Why?"

Leia threw her hands up in exasperation. "_I have no idea. Maybe she's not interested in Corellian idiots at this point in her life_."

"Hey!"

"_Get home, Solo. This instant_!"

The holo image disappeared, leaving Han staring at a blank screen. "Luke, huh? Imagine that." He scratched his head in confusion. "I guess Salla doesn't qualify as the craziest ex-girlfriend I've ever had anymore." He looked up at Chewie. "Will you come with me? I might need your protection."

[You can go home alone.]

"What about your lifedebt to me?"

[Forget it. Leia's got a lightsaber.]

"That's true," Han said. "Which reminds me… I gotta wonder if Jessa has any idea what she's going to be up against."

[The Princess won't threaten Jessa with her lightsaber.]

"I'm thinking about _Mara's_ lightsaber, pal."

* * *

"If you think about it," Han tried to explain to his irritated wife as he paced around their large blue and mauve colored bedroom, "this is all really much more Luke's fault than it is mine. If you think about it."

"I'm thinking," Leia said, arching her eyebrow. She crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her elbows. "And I'm failing to understand how you can blame Luke for your lapse of judgment, either now or a decade ago."

"I'm not blaming him for Nana," Han said, shaking his head. "But try to see my viewpoint, Princess. If your brother had kept his nose out of our business – that business being the raising of our children – I would never have assumed the worse and grabbed them and taken off. And if I wouldn't have taken off, I wouldn't have needed somewhere to go. And since I did need to go somewhere, I had to think of someone that might consider helping me take care of the kids for a little while."

"So, naturally, you immediately think of all your charming former girlfriends."

"Jessa used to be normal," Han argued. "I don't know what happened to her."

"Couldn't possibly be anything you did."

"Me?" Han pointed at his chest, and gave his best innocent expression. "Nah."

Leia sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Even considering that fact she's your ex, it's still hard to understand her reasoning. She doesn't know Luke one bit. How does the fact he's a Jedi instantly qualify him as a good father?"

"Luke seems to think exactly that; he has the Force, and therefore we should concede to his superior wisdom when it comes to raising our children." Han sat next to Leia as he considered the possible motives behind Jessa's insane demand. "Maybe Jessa has decided since I'm not available and she can't have me, she'll take the next best thing – my brother-in-law."

"That way she can be close to you?" Leia questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Sure. Why not? I'm pretty irresistible to females of any species, ya know."

"I can resist you just fine," Leia stated. "In fact, you're going to spend the night in the guest room. Maybe the next hundred nights."

"A hundred?" Han asked, appalled at the idea. "Do I at least get one good-night kiss before being banished?"

"No." Leia tilted her chin up, and put a firm expression on her face.

"Please?" Han begged, placing his face closer and hoping she didn't slug him. He held his thumb and forefinger up, holding them close together. "Just a itty bitty little kissy?"

Leia gave a little giggle, unable to stop herself. "Oh, alright. One kiss. That's all."

Grinning madly, Han pressed his lips to Leia's, and immediately could feel her resistance melting as he deepened the kiss. Then her arms slid around his neck, and pulled him down into the soft pillows.

Han never did leave to spend the night in the guest room.

* * *

The next morning

It was Luke's turn to pace the Solos' living room floor. "Marriage? What makes her think I want to marry a woman I don't know?"

"Han thinks it's a ploy so she can stay close to him," Leia said with a straight face. She glanced over at Han, who was looking rather self-satisfied with himself. After last night's performance, she couldn't blame him. It was almost enough to forgive him for bringing home an ex-girlfriend and a long-lost off-spring. Almost.

"That makes no sense," Luke argued. "If Nana is really Han's child, then just remaining on Coruscant would be reason enough to keep her close by."

"True," Leia said. Then turned to Han. "Did Jessa provide you any proof of paternity?"

"What do you mean, a blood test?" Han asked.

"Yes, a blood test," Leia said with strained patience. "Did it ever occur to you that she might be lying?"

"Why would she do that?" Han shook his head. "The timing is right, and Doc was plenty annoyed at me. Read me the riot act for never coming back after taking advantage of his baby girl. If he was faking it, he missed his calling as an actor."

"Something doesn't feel right about any of this," Luke pointed out.

"Well, personally, I think you owe it to me to marry Jessa," Han stated firmly.

Luke turned to stare incredulously at his brother-in-law. "I _owe_ it to you? In what demented, twisted universe do you figure I owe it to you to marry your ex-girlfriend that you got pregnant and abandoned?"

"She really wasn't a girlfriend," Han argued. "Just sorta a fling. It's not like we ever professed our endless, dying love for each other. And you can't accuse me of abandoning her, either. I never knew she was pregnant, and right after that happened is when I got all mixed up with the Rebellion. And that was your fault, too, now that I think about it."

"What!?"

"You an' Kenobi hired me, and then made me feel too guilty to leave and pay off Jabba," Han said petulantly. "I might've gone back to do business in the Corporate Sector if I would've stayed a smuggler."

"That is true, Luke," Leia pointed out. "Between the two of us, we forced him into a completely different lifestyle than he was used to."

"So that means I should marry Jessa?" Luke questioned, annoyed.

"If you don't, then she'll make me tell the galaxy Nana's my kid, and you know what that'll do to Leia's political career?" Han pushed. He made a slashing motion under his chin. "Over. Just like that. If you don't want to help me out, you could at least consider your own sister."

"In either case, she's heading over to our apartment as we speak," Leia said. "So if you don't want to marry her, tell us now so we can start preparing for the fall-out."

"Are you trying to push me into this marriage, too?" Luke questioned Leia in horror.

Leia shrugged. "You're not getting any younger, Luke, and it's not like you have other prospects out there."

"LEIA!"

"Well, you don't, do you?" she asked. "Unless your relationship with Jade is more than you've let on."

"It's not. We're just friends," Luke stated, his own words sounding weak to his ears as the image of the fiery red-head filled his brain.

"Okay, then. I'm not saying you should get, um, physical with Jessa right away, but she might very well agree to a business arrangement, with you helping raise Nana, and letting her take your last name."

"Why should I agree to raise a child that's not mine?" Luke asked, staring pointedly at Han.

Han gave a wicked grin. "You wanted to raise my other three. What are you saying, Kid? That only children with the Force are worth your time and effort, and to Sith with the rest of 'em?"

"No, I never said that." The buzzer on the door sounded, and Luke jumped at the noise. "She's here."

"Yep," Han said, heading toward the door. "Make up your mind, Kid. Just remember, whatever you decide, everyone's fate hangs on your decision." He pressed the 'open' button, allowing Jessa to enter with her daughter.

"Hi, Jess. Good morning, Nana. Did you have a good breakfast?" Han questioned his guests.

"Sure did," Nana said happily. "Waffle-cakes with berry syrup."

Jessa's attention focused on Luke. "Hello again, Luke. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really," Luke muttered, feeling his face flush. "You didn't happen to think better of your request, did you?"

"Why would I do that?" Jessa asked. "In fact, after sleeping on it and waking up with a clear head, as you put it, I'm more convinced about my decision than ever."

"Great," Luke said.

"So what's your answer, Jedi Skywalker?" Jessa questioned intently. "Will you marry me?"

"I…" Luke looked over at Leia, who took Han's hand in her own. "I… guess I will."

Jessa let out a whoop, and clapped her hands. "Did you hear that, Nana? Luke is going to become your new daddy!"

"Wow, a real Jedi," Nana said, eyes wide. "Can you make me float around the room? I've heard Jedi can do that. That'd be wiz, since I've always wanted to fly."

Luke held up his hands. "Wait! We're going to have to discuss some details about this arrangement before announcing it to the galaxy, Jessa."

"Leia and me will take Nana to the zoo with our kids, and you can stay here with Jess and hammer out all those fine points," Han told his friend.

"You listen to Han and Leia," Jessa ordered her daughter. "I don't want to hear that you misbehaved at the zoo."

"I'll be good," the child promised, excited at the prospect of a day of fun.

"You have fun, too, Luke," Han said as Threepio ushered the twins into the room, and Leia headed to the nursery to gather up the baby.

In short order the Solo family, Threepio and Nana were gone, leaving Luke alone with his new fiancée. As Jessa sat down on the sofa, and smiled up expectantly at the young Jedi, all Luke could think was, _What is Mara going to think about me now?_


	5. Chapter 5

While Leia changed Anakin's diaper in the public restroom at the zoo, she watched Nana washing her hands. The girl did resemble her mother quite a bit, but as hard as Leia tried, she couldn't see any of Han's features in the young girl's face_. I'm just having issues with this_, Leia thought, _I'm probably in denial, or I'm jealous._

"So, you're eleven, almost twelve years old?" Leia asked, trying to start up a conversation. If this girl was going to be a part of her life from now on, she'd better try and make friends with her. Leia hoisted the baby off the table, and tossed the dirty diaper into the recycler.

"No," Nana replied, turning off the faucet. "I won't be eleven for a few months."

"Really?" Leia asked curiously. "When's your life date?"

"The Quad of 3653."

The Princess felt a strange tingle at the mention of that particular month and year. "The month and year Alderaan was destroyed?"

Nana held her hands under the auto dry and smiled. "I was born on that exact date, according to Mom. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Leia replied. "We should hurry. Han is waiting outside with the twins and Threepio. He might be going crazy by now."

Nana laughed and hurried out of the refresher into the sunshine, leaving Leia standing alone and wondering about the time-frame Han had been with Jessa in the Corporate Sector, compared to the date of Alderaan's destruction.

* * *

After a surprisingly short negotiation session at Leia's apartment, Jessa had headed back to her hotel so she could contact her father and step-mother to tell them the 'good news' , as well as prepare for her nuptials.

Luke had walked in a daze back to his own place. Back home, he looked down at the flimsie in his hand and re-read the informal 'contract' he'd worked out with Jessa for their marriage. She would lay no claim now or in the future to his or any of his sister's or brother-in-law's credits or inheritance. She agreed to keep Nana's paternity a secret. She (and her daughter) would live in Luke's Coruscant apartment, and take his last name, but she would have her own bedroom and would not expect physical intimacy. As his wife, she would expect them to attend all public functions together, and Luke would allow Nana to take his last name, as well as provide her with food, clothing, home, reasonable entertainment expenses and an education until her twenty-first birth date.

And, to top things off, Jessa wanted this marriage to take place immediately, as soon as Nana got back from the zoo. When Luke asked her, "What's the rush?" Jessa had laughed, and said she didn't want to give him time to change his mind. Considering the circumstances, that probably wouldn't be very far-fetched.

_I wonder if she expects me to buy her a ring, since that's the custom on a lot of systems, _Luke mused. He rubbed his hand across his face, and shook his head, trying to wake up from this weird dream. _Nope, I'm still sitting here, still holding this Force-cursed contract… and why did I agree to this, again?_

The communication panel blinked, and Artoo let out a whistle to bring his distracted Master back to reality.

"Yeah, I see I've got a message," Luke muttered as he walked over to the comm unit. He pressed the 'on' button, and gave a startled jerk at the face shimmering into focus. "Mara! Where are you?"

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me, Skywalker," the red-head grumbled. "I'm on Coruscant."

"You are? I wasn't expecting you. Are you still with Lando?" Luke asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his tone, and knowing he wasn't being very successful.

"Yes, I'm still with Calrissian. He's got business on Coruscant, so that's why I'm here. I've got to admit I wasn't planning on contacting you," Mara said. "But, for some odd reason, I thought about you. Are you okay? Health-wise?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

Mara's green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's the matter?"

"Uhh, well, you see…" Luke said, grasping for an explanation. "I'm getting married."

The ex-assassin's expression altered from suspicion to disbelief. "Excuse me? There must be some static because I thought you said you were getting married."

"Nope, no static. You heard correctly." Luke took a deep breath and plunged forward. "You see, Han showed up with this lady named Jessa – she's an ex-girlfriend of Han's - and we… um, decided it would be a good idea to get married… for some reason."

Mara blinked, her face betraying shock despite her best efforts to remain neutral. "You're marrying one of Solo's ex-girlfriends?"

"Yes. Isn't that funny?" Luke asked, forcing a grin on his face. "Ha. Ha."

"How long have you known her?"

Luke glanced at the chrono on his wrist. "I'd say it's been a good standard day about now."

Mara rubbed her temples, trying to ward off a sudden migraine. "Have you been experimenting with spice?"

"Nope, I'm sober as a temple-vole."

"Apparently you have as many brains as one, too," Mara snapped out. "Is she the most beautiful female in the galaxy?"

Luke shrugged. "She's okay looking."

"Stacked to the point you can't see beyond them?"

Luke frowned in confusion. "Stacked? With what?"

"Never mind!" Mara yelled. "When are you getting married?"

"Today."

"TODAY!?"

"You're invited, if you want to come, that is. You can bring your boyfriend," Luke added sullenly as an afterthought. "Lando might even know her already. As a matter of fact, I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"Oh, I'll be there," Mara said tightly. "You can count on that, Farmboy."

The screen went dark, leaving Luke staring at the space where Mara's face had been moments earlier.

* * *

Leia had pulled Han away from the twins and Nana, leaving Threepio standing next to the children and pointing out endless facts about the habitat of endangered wingless grass-bats.

"The Quad of 3653?" Han repeated in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Nana said she was born on the exact day Alderaan was destroyed."

"That's a strange coincidence," Han agreed. "But it's hardly a world-shattering revelation. A lot of people were born on that day."

"Nerf-herder," Leia said, frustrated at how dense Han could be at times. "I'm wondering about the amount of time it was between leaving Jessa and rescuing me aboard the Death Star."

Han pursed his lips in consideration. "Well, I'd say, um, about two yea - " He stopped, frowning. "Maybe I'm remembering wrong. It was a long time ago, and things blur together after a while."

"You have detailed logs on the _Falcon_," Leia pointed out.

"Yeah, I do."

"We should probably check those dates, right?"

"Yeah, we probably should," Han agreed. "Before Luke ties the knot with Jessa, too."

* * *

When the buzzer to his apartment sounded, Luke answered and felt a sense of doom upon seeing Jessa standing in his doorway. "Hello."

"Is that anyway to greet your fiancée?" Jessa said, tilting her head to one side. "Do you like my dress?" She spun around, showing off a light green dress with rose-colored flowers.

"Uh, yes. It's nice."

"Good, I'm glad you approve," Jessa said, taking the young Jedi's arm. "Now, where is the Justice of the Peace located? We should hurry before they close for the day."

Luke shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. "Now? Right this instant?"

"You agreed that today was the day," Jessa said, shaking her finger playfully toward Luke. "Don't try to back out now."

"But…we need witnesses," Luke said, trying to think of a way to delay his upcoming nuptials. "Aren't we going to wait for Han and Leia to get home? You do want your daughter there, don't you?" _If only it had been Mara standing at the door_, Luke thought desperately. _She wouldn't let me marry a woman I don't know, even if I've already agreed Mara would think of a way out of this situation_.

"Not really," Jessa said. "This is only for legalities, anyway. Once things get settled, I'll have my father and step-mother come to Coruscant, and we can have a second, fancy wedding, one that Nana can participate in, since I know she'd like that. Leia can be my bridesmaid, too. Do you think that would be okay? Luke?"

Luke drew his thoughts back to his current predicament. "What did you say?"

"We can have a second, more formal wedding later," Jessa said, sounding irritated that Luke's mind wasn't focused on her. "Now, we've got to hurry. Is that what you normally wear?" she asked, appraising his all-black outfit.

"I could put on my Jedi robe."

"No, that's fine." She pulled him out of the apartment and hustled him down the corridor. A few minutes later, Luke's forgotten comlink chirped on the dining table.

* * *

After they left the zoo, Han, Leia and the children headed to the _Falcon_ to inspect the logs, although they told Nana they needed to pick up some tools, since they didn't want her to become suspicious. Inside the cockpit, Han flipped through his ancient records and Leia attempted to contact Luke. The children remained in the main hold with Threepio as he tried desperately to keep the twins from dismantling the game table.

"He's not answering his comlink," Leia complained to her husband, juggling Anakin on her knee as she sat in Chewie's overlarge chair.

"Try our apartment," Han replied, his eyes still focused on the computer screen.

"I did that," Leia said, trying to keep her impatience from showing. "Where could he be? I hope something didn't happen."

Han paused and looked up. "We've only been gone for a few hours. What could possibly have gone wrong in that short amount of time?"

"This _is_ Luke we're talking about," Leia reminded him.

"Do you want me to try to contact Jessa?"

Leia's face took on a grim expression. "No. I don't trust her."

"You say that about all my old friends."

"No, I don't."

"You said it about Lando, back on Cloud City," Han argued.

"And I'd like to point out how that experience turned out."

"Quit rubbing in how right you always are," Han groused.

"Have you found anything?" Leia asked, waving toward the flickering screen.

"Not yet," Han admitted. "But it was a long time ago. I sure hope I didn't delete them."

Leia groaned, and went back to attempting to contact her brother.

* * *

Mara Jade wasn't happy. She pressed the buzzer to Luke's apartment repeatedly, then pounded on the door. After long minutes, she reached out with the Force to sense if he was even inside the apartment. He wasn't. In fact, he wasn't very close by at all. Her annoyance growing by the second, she made an attempt to contact him using his private comlink code, and that, too, failed. Finally she keyed in Calrissian's code.

"_Yes?_" came the suave and familiar voice.

"I can't find Luke," Mara snapped.

Lando was silent for a few moments. Then he replied, "_I didn't know you were looking for him_."

"He told me he's getting married today!"

"_He IS_?" Lando asked, sounding stunned. "_Why, that smooth-talking Jedi. Who's the lucky lady?_"

"One of Solo's ex-girlfriends that he brought back with him. Someone named Jessa."

"_I know Jessa_," Lando exclaimed. "_Is that where Solo went when he took off with the kids_? _I'll bet that the Princess was mighty irritated at that pirate_."

"Apparently."

"_Why would Luke want to marry Jessa? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a looker, but still she's got to be at least ten years older than Luke, and he surely hasn't known her very long, has he_?"

"He's known her a day."

"_Wow. And I thought __**I**__ moved fast_."

"Calrissian?"

"_Yes_?"

"Shut up."

"_Fine, but I'd like to remind you, you're the one that commed me_."

"I want you to find Solo and the Princess while I keep looking for Skywalker. See if they know where he went."

"_I can do that_," Lando answered. "_You won't even have to say 'please'_."

"Good thing, because I never say 'please' unless I'm using my lightsaber at the same time," Mara replied, shutting off her comlink.

* * *

"Here it is!" Han declared smugly, pointing at the computer. "See? I didn't delete it after all."

"What was the date you last left the Corporate Sector?" Leia prodded.

Han peered carefully at the tiny print. "Deca 3651."

"That's eighteen months before the destruction of Alderaan."

"So Nana's not my kid," Han said.

"That obvious."

"Why would Jessa lie to me? Why would Doc lie to me? Why would they both lie to Nana, especially?"

"Nana told us no one ever actually told her that you were her father," Leia pointed out. "She just overheard some comments, and then made that assumption. Who knows what she heard. It could have been a misunderstanding."

"I didn't misunderstand," Han argued, appearing highly affronted. "Jessa came right out and lied to my face, and then I had to take Doc's wrath, too. It's not fair."

"You kidnapped our kids," Leia said. "It seems to me you got off easy, Nerfherder. Maybe too easy." She smiled at her husband. "Of course, after Luke hears all of this, that may change."

Han rubbed the back of his neck. "Kriff."

The _Falcon's_ incoming panel lit up, and Leia answered. "Yes?"

"_Hello, Princess_," Lando's voice came on. "_How are you doing this fine day_?"

"Fine, Lando. Where are you?"

"_Right here on Coruscant_," Lando replied brightly. "_What's this I hear about Luke getting married to Jessa_?"

"Oh, you can blame all that on Han," Leia said, looking sideways at her abashed husband.

"_Yes, well, that's not a surprise, is it? Anyway, Mara has asked me to contact you. She's pretty upset about this unexpected piece of news, and she's looking for Luke. According to Mara, Luke's not at his apartment, nor is he answering his comlink_."

"Mara's on Coruscant, too?" Han asked, his voice coming out a bit on the panicky side. "Double kriff."


	6. Chapter 6

Leia made a quick call to Mara, reassuring the ex-assassin that if she heard from Luke, she would immediately let Mara know.

Grinning, Han said to his wife, "I've told you for years that Jade was in love with the kid."

"If that's true, you'd better run further away than the Corporate Sector," Leia returned. "Mara will hunt you down like a womp-rat for forcing Jessa off on poor Luke."

"Me? You helped by pointing out _poor_ Luke didn't have any other prospects!"

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Leia said. "After all, it was _your_ fault I was so stressed out from worrying about my missing children."

"Why is everything always my fault?" Han protested.

"Because it usually is."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Paybacks are hell, Han."

* * *

Two hours later…

Inside the Solo apartment four adults stood just inside the entryway, silently staring at each other after Jessa presented Leia with a formal document showing she was now officially part of the family.

Han cleared his throat nervously before saying, "I can't believe you took off and got married that fast."

"Jessa was in a hurry," Luke said morosely. "A very big hurry."

"But… you said you were going to wait until we got back from the zoo," Leia said, clutching her neck as though she were having a spell. "I thought you said you wanted Nana to be there."

"Oh, we discussed that, didn't we Dear?" Jessa said. "We've decided to have a big, formal affair after my father arrives. We'll have at least five hundred guests, and Nana will be able to have a big part of that wedding. Right, Dear?"

"I suppose," Luke muttered, staring at the floor.

"Where is Nana, anyway?" Jessa asked, looking past the Solos, into the living area. "I can't wait to tell her the latest."

"We dropped her off at my friend Winter's apartment, along with our children and our droid, Threepio," Leia explained. "We didn't want Nana to be here when we confronted you about what we've discovered."

Jessa asked suspiciously, "What have you discovered that you feel the need for a confrontation?"

Just at that moment, the buzzer on the door sounded, and Leia pressed the viewer to see who was at the door. "Mara?"

"MARA?" Luke exclaimed, backing away from the door. He then noticed Han quietly moving to step behind him, and he twisted around to look at his brother-in-law. "What are you doing?"

"Putting some cover between me an' Jade's weapons."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly.

"Don't mention it."

Leia opened the door, and stepped aside as Mara rushed inside. "Have you lost your mind? You are NOT getting married to some brainless twit that you've only just met," Mara ordered, pointing her finger in Luke's face.

"I am not a brainless twit," Jessa shouted. "And who, exactly, are you to burst in here, uninvited, and tell my husband what he can and cannot do?"

"My name is Mara Jade." Mara replied frostily. "He's not your husband yet."

"Oh, yes he is," Jessa snapped. "Tell him, Dear. Show her our flimsy."

"I'd rather not," Luke answered worriedly.

"What flimsy?"

Leia stepped forward, and handed the document to Mara. "I think Jessa is referring to this flimsy."

Mara quickly read the sheet, then promptly tore it into small pieces, letting the confetti flutter to the floor. "That's what I think of that piece of kreth."

"Surely you don't think tearing up our marriage certificate invalidates our marriage," Jessa said with a sniff. "That was only a copy, and the original is safe inside the Coruscanti Clerk's Office."

"Why in the galaxy would you marry this female?" Mara asked Luke.

"I, um, well…"

"Oh, that clears things up nicely."

"Han made me," Luke stated, stepping aside to give Mara a clear shot at the Corellian.

"I did not!" Han said, trying to move back behind Luke. "It was just a suggestion."

"You said if I didn't marry Jessa, the galaxy would find out about your illegitimate daughter and Leia's career would suffer," Luke shot back. "What was I supposed to say to that?"

"You have a child with this woman?" Mara asked Han, waving her hand toward Jessa. "Why am I not surprised?"

"That's the thing, you see," Han stuttered out. "Me an' Leia found out Nana's not my kid after all."

"That's not true!" Jessa yelled.

"WHAT!?!" Luke shouted at the same moment. "When did _this_ important detail come out? Why didn't someone bother to tell me?"

"We tried," Leia said. "You didn't answer your comlink or your apartment communication code."

Luke patted his shirt pockets. "Oops."

"If you married this woman under false pretenses, then you can have it annulled," Mara informed Luke.

"It's not true," Jessa repeated, clenching her jaw in determination. "Nana _is_ Han's child! Why do you think I named her Hanna?"

"She was born eighteen months after I left the Corporate Sector," Han argued. "Explain that one."

"I…" Jessa started out, then burst into tears. "I .. ."

"Oh, come off it," Mara griped, rolling her eyes. "_Tears_? Really?"

"If you don't tell us the truth, we'll have a blood test done to clear Han as your child's father," Leia warned.

"You don't get it!" Jessa said with a sniff. "If you were in love with a wonderful Corellian that your father loathed, you might have some idea of the extent of my problem."

"Your father didn't hate me until you lied about me being a dead-beat father," Han said.

"This isn't about you, Solo," Jessa said snippily. "Why are you assuming I'm in love with you? I've _never_ been in love with you."

"Why don't we sit down, and discuss this calmly and rationally," Leia said, ushering Jessa into the living area as everyone followed. Finally the group settled down, although all eyes were focused on the blonde woman, waiting for her next words.

"Well?" Han finally demanded, becoming impatient. "If you're not in love with me, then why did you name your child after me?"

Jessa sighed. "I named her after you so my father wouldn't suspect who her real father was… is. You see, not more than a few weeks after you left the Corporate Sector this other Corellian smuggler arrived, and he was so incredibly handsome and wonderful, and it was totally love at first sight for both of us. But there was a big misunderstanding with a supply shipment and a payment, and then my father accused him of stealing from us, and then insults and punches flew. You know how those types of things sometimes get out of hand. Now Doc truly hates him, but my father has always liked you, Solo. At least he _did_ until he thought you'd gotten me pregnant, and never came back."

Han shook his head in confusion. "But eighteen months? Doesn't Doc remember how long it takes to have a baby?"

"He knows," Jessa replied. "After I fell in love, I knew Doc wouldn't allow the man I loved to ever return to our base, so I made arrangements to meet up with him in secret locations. Then, about eight months later, I found out I was pregnant, and I couldn't very well confess my secret to Doc, could I? So I just told him I'd been meeting up with _you _in secret, and I simply allowed everyone to believe Nana was yours, Solo. That way, my true lover wouldn't be in any danger of having my father send a bounty hunter or an assassin after him."

"No, I'd be the one in danger of that," Han groused.

"I never intended Nana to learn any of this," Jessa said. "Unfortunately, people talk."

"So who is the baby's real father?" Leia prodded.

Jessa bit her lip, trying to decide if she should reveal her old secret. "I guess enough time has passed. Hanna's father is .." She buried her face into her hands and muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Luke said, moving forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "We couldn't hear you."

Jessa leaned toward Luke, and whispered into his ear, much to Mara's ire.

Luke sat back, eyes wide with surprise. "Really? _He's_ the father? Incredible!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Who is it?" Han demanded first, since he had to most compelling reason to ask.

"Tell them," Jessa said softly, casting her gaze downward, and rubbing her fingers together nervously. "I can't."

Luke grinned. "Someone we've all met. Guess."

"I hate guessing games, Skywalker," Jade snarled. "They make me very cranky."

"Everything makes you cranky," Han informed the red-head.

Mara jumped up off the sofa. "I'll tell you something else that makes me cranky, and that's arrogant Corellians that pressure people into marrying to cover up _their_ mistakes."

"That part only makes you cranky because you wanted Luke for yourself," Han said smugly.

"That is not true!" Mara shot back hotly.

"Then why are you so worked up 'cuz Luke took life-vows with Jessa?"

Mara's face turned a deep crimson. "Because he's not in love with her, and he was only doing you a favor."

"Han, quit teasing Mara," Leia ordered, then turned to Luke. "I'll guess. She said he was Corellian, so my guess is Talon Karrde."

"Nope," Luke replied, still grinning. "Anyone else care to try?"

"I think it's Calrissian," Han mused aloud. "I know he's not a Corellian, but his system was colonized by Corellians centuries ago, so technically, I suppose he could make that claim."

"Not even close," Luke said with a snort.

"Good to know," Han said. "I'd hate to think Jessa would fall for that con artist and not me."

"I'll have you know I have better taste than falling for Karrde, Calrissian and especially you, Solo," Jessa said haughtily.

"Good answer. Maybe you're not so bad after all," Mara informed Jessa.

"Come on," Luke cajoled the group. "You haven't made a guess yet, Mara. Who do you think it is?"

"Garm Bel Iblis," Mara replied snidely.

"No."

"Booster Terrik," Han guessed.

"I'm not insane," Jessa griped.

"Soonir Fel," Leia conjectured.

"Crix Madine!" Han shouted, getting into the spirit of the game.

"Would everyone please shut up?" Jessa yelled in disgust. "It's Dash Rendar, okay? Dash! Not some guy old enough to be my father!"

"Dash? DASH?" Han repeated in disbelief. "I'm _way_ better looking than he is."

"In your dreams," Jessa said.

Leia patted Han on his wrist. "Dash is rather… dashing."

"Does he know he's Nana's father?" Mara questioned.

"No, of course not," Jessa answered. "If he had found out, nothing would have kept him from me and our baby. Dash has character."

"I've got character," Han protested. "Although having character is overrated."

Leia twisted around in her seat and frowned at her husband. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're acting upset that Dash is Nana's father instead of you."

"No, no," Han protested. "It's not that…"

"It's just that Solo's giant ego has been deflated by finding out Jessa prefers Rendar to him. Am I right?" Mara needled.

"No," Han muttered sullenly, slumping down.

Mara gave a derisive snort, then addressed Jessa, "This still doesn't explain why you jumped all over Skywalker when you arrived."

Jessa shrugged. "That just kind of happened. I always wanted Nana to have a good father, someone she can look up to and admire. No one could be better than a Jedi Knight."

"Thanks," Luke said, blushing.

"You're still getting it annulled," Mara stated firmly.

"What's it to you, Jade?" Han pushed. "Maybe Luke would like to stay married to Jessa. It should be his decision, and not yours."

"You have no idea how close you are to finding out if there is an afterlife for morons, Solo," Mara warned.

"I'll go with Luke to the Clerk's Office tomorrow, and we'll file for the annulment," Jessa said with a sigh, warding off further disagreements. "Then he can take me and Nana to the spaceport and we'll leave on the first transport that's heading toward Ekibo. Will that be okay, Luke?"

"Sure," Luke replied, feeling a bit flustered as well as relieved. "That sounds fine."

"Are you going to tell Nana and Doc the truth?" Han questioned.

"Yes, I will," Jessa said slowly. "I'd like to contact Dash and tell him everything, too. Maybe, just maybe, my father will forgive and forget what transpired in the past."

"Yeah," Han grumbled. "Then you can have him send me an apology letter for dragging me through the hellfires of Mustafar while I was there."

Jessa stood up, and smiled. "Don't hold your breath, Solo." She turned to Leia. "Would you take me to Winter's apartment? I'd like to pick up my daughter now."

"Of course," Leia said, standing as well. "I'm sure Winter is more than ready to have me come get the twins and Anakin, too. And Threepio. I mustn't forget Threepio."

"No," Han groused. "We mustn't forget Goldenrod, must we?"

* * *

The next morning

When Leia answered the door early the next morning, a frantic Luke was standing next to a very unhappy looking Mara Jade.

"Now what's the matter?" Leia questioned, stepping aside so they could enter.

"She's gone!" Luke gasped. "GONE!"

Han strolled out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of kaffe. "Who's gone?"

"Jessa and Nana," Mara responded tightly. "They checked out of the hotel early this morning, and left Coruscant on a public space-flight."

"So?" Han questioned, appearing confused. "That's what she said she was gonna do."

"But we were going to go to the Clerk's Office when it opened and get our marriage voided before she left," Luke hissed out in frustration. "When I contacted that Office, they said Jessa never showed up there, and that I could file alone, but without her signature it would take a year to finalize, because there is some law that is has to show she actually abandoned me. Can you believe this?"

"Huh," Han said. "Imagine that."

"That's all you've got to say?" Mara snapped. "Imagine that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, Luke," Leia said, putting her arms around her brother. "I am so sorry."

"Good thing a year goes by pretty fast," Han added unhelpfully.

Leia glared at her husband, then turned her focus back to Luke. "Is there anything else you can do?"

"The Clerk said if I get her signature, and two witnesses to confirm she signed the form, then they could process the annulment and it would be done in six to eight weeks," Luke said glumly.

"So that's what we'll do," Mara declared suddenly. "We're going to follow her to Ekibo and get that signature if it's the last thing we do."

"We?" Luke questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Mara said. "She might not sign the form unless I'm there waving my lightsaber under her nose."

"Mara!"

"Well, it's true," Mara snapped, pulling Luke toward the exit. "Come on, Farmboy. We got a trip to the Corporate Sector to take."

As they hurried out the door, Leia shook her head. "Whatever was Jessa thinking?"

Han gave a chortle, and tried to hide his mirth behind the cup of kaffe. Leia turned her suspicious gaze toward her amused husband. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I might have."

"HAN!"

"Luke deserved it," Han said defensively, then, unable to restrain himself, started laughing.

"You planned all of this?" Leia asked in shock.

"No, not all of it," Han replied, wiping his eyes as he continued to chuckle. "Just the last part… where Jessa took off without filing for the annulment. I sorta commed her last night and asked her to do that for me, as a favor. I pointed out she owed me, since she let everyone think Nana was my kid for all those years."

"But, why?"

"Paybacks are hell, Princess," Han said, repeating her earlier words to him. "Luke needed to be taught to keep his nose out of raising our kids, and if he's busy flying around the galaxy with Jade, what better way to keep him preoccupied, I ask you?"

"Will Jessa sign the annulment forms?" Leia questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Han said. "When Luke eventually catches up to her. I gave her enough credits that she and Nana can spend a few months taking the long, scenic route back to Ekibo."

"Han!" Leia said, appalled. "That's terrible."

"Is it?"

"How could it not be?"

"Luke loves Jade, and it's obvious Jade loves Luke," Han pointed out, taking another sip of the steaming beverage. "By the time they get Jessa's signature, maybe they'll have both finally figured that out."

"You're very sneaky," Leia admonished Han.

Han set the cup down and wrapped his arms around his wife. "A sneaky scoundrel. I like the sound of that."

"You would," she complained, right before he kissed her. Leia forgot all about further protests.

**THE END**


End file.
